


Who Feels Love?

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: (+ a little sexism but what's new), M/M, Public Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Liam gets a taste of what girls think of good-looking singers. Noel doesn't like it.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Who Feels Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansgotalimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit/gifts).



> This was written on a probably unhealthy dose of Taylor Swift's debut album, so if any of that shines through... then I guess you know what it is now.

The gig they’d just played had gone well. Noel could tell that, not by the number of people who’d actually turned their faces to the stage instead of drooling into their drinks, but by the number of girls who were now surrounding Liam in a buzzing mob. Not that he’d ever had a problem getting a girl if he wanted one, but the size of the coquettishly chattering crowd around him was unusual even for his standards. And he seemed to know that too, he was busily turning and reaching and talking, giving each one her little moment of successful groupie-dom. It had been like that since they got off stage, Noel had gone to get drinks with Bonehead and when he’d returned Tony and Guigsy were standing lost in a corner watching girls flood Liam with lipstick-sticky compliments and meaningful glances.  
  
They’d shrugged when Noel had asked them what the fuck was going on and it wasn’t really like he needed an answer, he knew. Bonehead had first grinned and then become quiet and jealous, Tony was the same and Guigsy had offered Noel a hit of his spliff outside as if he'd sensed that Noel was in need of some calming down. And just because Bonehead’s and Tony’s jealous staring did his head in Noel had agreed and smoked the better part of Guigsy’s joint until he felt a lot less on edge and like Liam’s sparkling shine didn’t blind him anymore, but warmed his body even through the distance of what seemed to be thousands of girls in the packed bar.  
  
Liam looked like he was right in his natural habitat, laughing and shouting and winking at the eagerly blinking eyes clinging to his lips. He had everyone intrigued, even the boyfriends of some of the eager not-yet-groupies. The men didn’t circle around him, but Noel could see them watching from behind their beers and he was pretty sure that their eyes weren’t only concerned about their girlfriends. He couldn’t really hold it against them, his own eyes hadn’t left Liam once since he’d come back inside, and he already felt Tony and Bonehead exchanging looks since he hadn’t contributed one word to their slowly drifting conversation.  
  
It wasn’t his fault though, he could only take so much of the same old chatter and complaining and right now there were way more important matters at hand. Liam had noticed him staring and thrown him a quick glance. So quick no one else would notice, the girl he was devoting his momentary attention to probably didn’t even register his eyes leaving her, but Noel saw. And he felt his cheeks growing hot. Shouldn’t have taken Guigsy up on his offer, now he wasn’t any better than a schoolgirl with a crush, wouldn’t take much and he’d be fiddling with his shirt while blinking at Liam from afar. Well he was blinking at him from afar, but he could make _Liam_ blink up at him from far below whenever he wanted to and he didn’t know of any crushing schoolgirls with that kind of power.  
  
He took a sip of his beer just to find something else to look at, because right now his hands couldn’t be trusted to move on their own without careful supervision. He managed to get his pint up to his mouth and nearly half of it down into his stomach and when he looked over to Liam again, he had a girl in his arm, hand possessively on her waist. No jealous boyfriend in sight so she seemed to be fair game and suddenly Noel felt agitated again. He looked over at the others whose noses were now buried in almost empty glasses and felt anger churning in his stomach. Fucking useless idiots wouldn’t have to be jealous if they bothered to try and be good at what they did for just one time.  
  
He told them so, suppressing the bile in his voice to make his words even harsher and it got them where he wanted, which was on their way out, he didn’t mind the triple two-fingers and annoyed stares. Now he was left alone in the little booth and he reached over to empty what was left of their sad drinks. Predictably his eyes found his way back to Liam whose eyes in turn were residing on the very generous cleavage of yet another girl that had found her way in his arm. Noel threw back the last of Tony’s beer and squinted his eyes to make out where exactly Liam’s hand had found its place.  
  
He found it still polite on the hip of the new girl, but he could see Liam’s fingers becoming restless and it’d only be a little while until he’d dip into naughtier waters, and judging by the way the girl had her head cocked she definitely wouldn’t mind. Noel hated the way her obviously cheap lipstick was smudged around the edges like she’d already gotten her fair share of kisses in and how her brightly coloured lids clapped up at Liam like she’d learned how to flirt in the whorehouse down the road.  
  
Liam seemed to enjoy it though, his eyes were bright and filled with mischief when he caught Noel’s glance again. He raised an eyebrow at him and again Noel felt blood rush to his cheeks. Fucking embarrassing. But he kept looking, because even though Liam had returned his attention to the face-full of ridiculous make up, his body was now angled in a slightly different way so that Noel could see more of his skinny upper body and if the crowd parted just right got a nice view of his arse in those jeans that Noel loved to tear off him.  
  
And then he started looking up at Noel again and again, not every few seconds, but quite a few times a minute and Noel’s stomach felt really weird. He couldn’t stop staring though, this show, as bizarre as it was, had him longing to know where it would go, where it would end. Liam kept holding on to his girl and by the way she was leaning into his side just a little too much Noel knew that _she_ thought she knew where this was going to end. Fucking slag. Fucking slags really, Liam just couldn’t be stopped whoring around even when he had Noel right there.  
  
Liam shot him a knowing glance as if he’d read his thoughts and maybe he had, Noel needed to be more careful. But he was high, on weed and jealousy and fucking Liam singing his songs so perfectly and looking so good for Noel. Because it was for Noel, no matter how many girls he’d have in his arm tonight, he’d not asked _them_ if they liked him in this shirt and these shoes and then grinned wider than a toddler rewarded with an entire chocolate bar when Noel told him he’d fuck him right there if they didn’t have to be on stage in about half an hour.  
  
Liam was fluttering his lashes at him again and then he fucking winked and finally his slag of acquaintance seemed to notice his eyes leaving her and followed them to find Noel at the end of the line. He raised an eyebrow at her and she had the decency to blush and turn her face back to Liam who by now was grinning down at her again like he’d not just been making eyes at his brother. She looked like she wanted to ask something, but Liam leaned down and whispered something to her and with a shrill giggle her question seemed to be forgotten. Her goal didn’t seem to be forgotten though and Noel had to watch her hand travel over Liam’s chest and then lower and lower and he couldn’t believe the nerve of her, she brushed it along his cock before innocently reaching for her drink and laughing like she’d just told the funniest joke under the sun.  
  
Liam looked way too pleased with himself and he hadn’t looked at Noel for more than a whole minute now – not that he was counting – and Noel felt like maybe he should teach him a little lesson. Or something. He staggered up from his seat and with thoughts jumping wildly around his head he found his way through the little alleys between people until he was stood at the edge of what he’d later call Liam’s harem when he’d get angry or just in the mood to tease. Alright, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to do, but apparently his anger was enough to part a way through the girls and then he found himself standing in front of Liam and his slag of choice.  
  
“Hello”, he said. Very politely, he even nodded his head at her before he turned to Liam. The girl said something too, but he didn’t hear her when Liam’s eyes found him again, this time from up close. They were blown wide and dark and had Noel shivering a little under his jumper - not that he let anyone see. “What do you think you’re doing here?”, he asked, voice louder than necessary, but it felt right. And he wasn’t even shouting, it was just loud enough to have the full attention of Liam’s part of the bar.  
  
“What d’you mean?”, Liam asked back and Noel himself wasn’t sure what he meant. Or he knew what he meant but he wasn’t about to say it. He took the hem of Liam’s shirt in his hand instead. Pulled a little. So Liam went forward a little. Away from that girl. Towards Noel. And Noel took a step towards him. Was only fair, he could give a little too, right? After all he was about to give something entirely else as well. He pulled the hem a little harsher and out of the corner of his eye he could see the girl widen her eyes in disbelief and maybe anger – which, good. Suited her right.  
  
And then he didn’t see her anymore, but he saw Liam’s lips parted in surprise or maybe hopefully desire and his hooded eyes drooping even more and then he also didn’t see that anymore, but he felt Liam’s mouth against his. And he heard him gasp and then sigh, and that he felt too, a shiver along his own lips that ran down his spine and made its way into his hands, moving them upwards and to Liam’s face. He cupped his cheeks and drew him in closer and he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside where he sincerely hoped no lipstick-licked tongue had found its way to tonight.  
  
But he tasted nothing unfamiliar, only Liam’s typical mix of beer and cigarettes and even still a hint of the toothpaste that Noel had made him use before they went here. Hadn’t even really known why, just had been in the mood to get Liam to do something. But he was glad that he’d done it, it made kissing him even more exciting, Noel could spend hours searching for his own traces inside Liam’s mouth. He wrapped one hand around Liam’s neck and felt his pulse beating fast and little drops of sweat trickle down under his fingers. And then Liam started doing his own bit of pressing up against Noel, he’d gotten his arms around Noel’s waist and clutched his jumper tightly and Noel’s thoughts started going to different places, underneath Liam’s shirt and inside his trousers and on a bed in either their old room or Noel’s new one, didn’t matter, maybe also the back alley, as long as his hands could follow.  
  
Liam seemed to have similar thoughts, only his hands weren’t as well-behaved as Noel’s. One had made its way to Noel’s arse where he gripped him tightly and almost had Noel moaning out loud in front of all the girls who still bothered being around to watch the pretty singer go gay for the guitarist who looked shockingly similar to him. He couldn’t go that far though, even when Liam’s hands were pulling him against him in just the right way and Noel really couldn’t wait to go far away from here with him.  
  
Pissed off with himself Noel finally wrestled himself out of Liam’s embrace and pushed him back a bit, but only to go and stand closely by his side, slinging one arm around his back possessively. Liam was staring at him with even wider eyes than before, incredulously and in shock, he just couldn’t believe what Noel had just done. And Noel couldn’t blame him – even though already he was slightly irritated with it – when he himself wasn’t quite sure he’d really just gotten up, pulled Liam from the arms of a strange girl and then snogged him in front of a full crowd.  
  
They better believed they’d just done that though, because the girl who was now Liam’s former-arm-companion hadn’t pissed off like Noel had hoped, apparently she’d stayed for the whole show and now had a few questions. “Aren’t you two like brothers?”, she had the audacity to ask, all wide mouth and now really smeared lipstick – had probably been drooling all the way through.  
  
“Yes”, Liam said. “No”, said Noel, and held his hand back from slapping Liam on the back of his head. “Well what is it?”, she continued to ask and Noel really wanted nothing more than to shout at her to give it a rest and maybe try her luck next time with another singer who wasn’t as keen on snogging his brother when he could have every single girl at the gig. Liam had no such anger problems – for once, Noel thought bitterly. Liam really didn’t know what the appropriate occasion for some well justified anger and lashing out was, he grinned at her and told her, “yeah, we’re brothers, me and him. He’s five years older than me, dresses like me fucking dad though, right?”  
  
And Noel couldn’t believe it, was he really trying to make jokes with her about his little incest-interlude? He didn’t say anything though, because you’d have to be really stupid not to recognize that they shared the same gene pool and she seemed to have clocked it right away, so no use trying to deny it. “Alright”, she said and Noel could hear that it wasn’t alright. He wondered if he’d be alright if he found out that the guy he was about to go and shag had a little thing on the side with his own brother. Probably not, but then again, he wasn’t one to talk.  
  
“Got a problem with that?”, he asked her though, because now he was in this and what was he supposed to do? Wait until they’d dragged in a nice pushcart ready with stones to throw at them? No thank you, didn’t need that. “C’mon”, he said to Liam and pulled him with him, arm still slung around his waist. And Liam went so easily, Noel couldn’t ever recall not having to use at least a little force to get him somewhere, but now he even seemed to predict the direction Noel wanted to go in and helped find a way through the crowd.  
  
Right before the exist he halted though and turned them both back around so they faced the now hysterically giggling and chattering girls again. He blinked down at Noel, fluttered his lashes in the way that Noel knew from when he was begging to be kissed, and jutted his bottom lip out just a little, just how Noel liked it. And the damage was already done, right, no way that anything could make it any more obvious that Liam was head over heels for Noel, and that Noel was so fucking gone on him too that he’d made a fool of himself in front of their whole audience.  
  
So he sighed and then put his hand in Liam’s neck for the second time this evening and pulled him down until their mouths found each other once more. It was electrifying having him like this, felt like sheer power knowing that Liam would put his reputation on the line like this, just to have Noel kiss him. And Noel would savour it a little, it was absolutely ridiculous doing this, but he _was_ doing it, so he'd make it something to remember. He licked into Liam’s mouth again, fed him his tongue until Liam was moaning around it and gasping for air, but Noel wouldn’t let him go yet. Not that Liam wanted to, he knew that, but it was the twisted thought that counted.  
  
This time he grabbed Liam’s arse, really dug his fingers in, and his jeans were loose enough to let Noel push his fingers so far in his cleft that that might’ve been even more obscene to the public than the being-brothers-thing. But Noel didn’t care anymore, for all he cared he’d make Liam come right here and watch everyone get upset about it, and for one or two too long seconds he really was about to get Liam to grind himself against his leg until he’d get hard and then very sticky inside his pants, but maybe that was a step too far even for them.  
  
He pulled his hand from Liam’s butt and Liam’s face away from his own until they could look at each other. “Let’s go home, yeah?”, he said and Liam nodded, blinking his eyes in wonder at what he’d been gifted tonight. “We’re going to fuck?”, he asked then, because nothing was ever enough for him, not even Noel basically shouting at everyone that he was ridiculously in love with his little brother. “Yeah”, Noel agreed, because he too didn’t remember the last time he’d had enough of Liam, even when he’d had _fucking_ _enough_ of Liam. “I’m going to fuck you until you won’t even be able to think about touching one of them slags anymore”, he added and Liam grinned as widely as if Noel had just told him that he loved him. Well, maybe he had.


End file.
